Pain
by kyubumgirl2
Summary: Aku rasa akan tidak apa-apa jika aku tetap merasakan sakit ini semur hidupku karena aku sudah berjanji. Aku tidak akan pernah memcintai orang lain selain Kim Kibum. Meskipun akan sangat menyakitkan. / DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN! / BL


**_Summary: Aku rasa akan tidak apa-apa jika aku tetap merasakan sakit ini semur hidupku karena aku sudah berjanji. Aku tidak akan pernah memcintai orang lain selain Kim Kibum. Meskipun akan sangat menyakitkan_**_._

_A very short story. My first BL. I'm found so many KiHyun's moments, here. So, I wanna try to create this one._ Haha _sorry for typo_ | KiHyun

_By the way, I'm a newbie in ffn. Bangapta^^_

Wajah tampan dengan pahatan yang sempurna. Terlihat semakin sempurna saat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk senyum mematikan. Senyum mematikan yang sudah melekat sempurna di hati dan pikiran penggemarnya.

Kim Kibum. Dia Kim Kibum. Laki-laki paling misterius di antara kami, Super Junior, yang memilih untuk fokus pada karirnya sebagai aktor.

Kim Kibum. Laki-laki yang selalu malu-malu jika kamera menyorotnya di setiap acara _reality show_kami. Laki-laki pendiam yang akan berubah menjadi banyak bicara jika berada disekitar Donghae dan Siwon.

Kim Kibum. Laki-laki yang mampu membuatku meradang atas kedekatannya dengan Donghae ataupun Siwon. Oh, bahkan Siwon dan Kibum 'diamini' sebagai pasangan, baik itu oleh perusahaan maupun penggemar-penggemar di luar sana.

Dia Kim Kibum. Laki-laki yang sudah lima tahun ini meninggalkan kami, meninggalkanku. Tunggu, meninggalkanku? Memangnya aku orang yang spesial untuknya? Ia bahkan tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari seorang _partner_dalam grup. Mungkin kalimat yang lebih tepat adalah Kim Kibum meninggalkan Super Junior, meninggalkan Siwonnya.

Astaga, aku sudah gila. Sudah delapan tahun berlalu dan perasaan aneh ini masih saja bertahan. Perasaan aneh yang hanya aku rasakan jika berada di sekitarnya atau bahkan hanya mendengar namanya saja. Ya. Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, memang sudah gila. Aku gila karena diam-diam mencintai Kim Kibum. Delapan tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Ketika dia masih berada dalam grup, kami hanya berbicara jika perlu. Sudah kukatakan, dia lebih banyak bicara jika berada di sekitar Donghae atau Siwon.

Wajah tampan itu berjalan ke arah meja tempatku menunggunya. Benar. Aku memiliki janji untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku yang memaksa, lebih tepatnya. Menggunakan nama Siwon sebagai alasan dan dia langsung setuju.

Hei, aku tidak sedang menjalankan modus, aku benar-benar diminta Leeteuk untuk memaksanya datang ke _dorm._Siwon sedang sakit. Lumayan parah dan dia selalu memanggil nama Kibum dalam tidurnya. Cih. Benar-benar menggelikan.

Dadaku bergemuruh. Kegugupan melanda saat dia sudah duduk di dekatku. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia memutuskan untuk bersolo karir, kami berada di ruangan yang sama bahkan satu meja. Dia lebih dewasa dari yang aku lihat di televisi.

"_Long tine no see. How've you been,_Cho Kyuhyun?" Demi Zeus dan putra-putrinya. Suara laki-laki itu sangat indah mengalun di telingaku. Ini pertama kalinya dia yang memulai pembicaraan. Biasanya, aku yang memulai.

"Jangan mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak kumengerti," mengatasi rasa gugup di hadapan seorang Kim Kibum lebih sulit dibandingkan dengan ketika aku debut sebagai seorang solois. Kibum terkekeh. Hal itu semakin menambah intensitas gemuruh dalam dadaku. Aku merindukannya. Aku ingin memeluknya.

"Kau tidak berubah, ya. Aku pikir, setelah lima tahun tidak melihatmu aku akan melihat Kyuhyum yang berbeda," ujarnya ringan. Dia tersenyum simpul. Oh Tuhan, laki-laki itu tidak sadar diri juga rupanya. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu tersenyum semanis itu. Senyum manis yang berpotensi merusak kinerja jantung dan paru-paruku.

"Siwon sakit. Dia selalu menyebut namamu dalam tidurnya," bukannya aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Hanya saja, sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bahwa kami -aku dan Kibum- akan bicara jika perlu saja, kan? Canggung. Suasananya terlalu canggung.

Kibum menghela napasnya dengan berat kemudian menatapku sendu. Ada apa dengan tatapan itu? Dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ragu. Tunggu, dia tidak terlihat khawatir bahkan ketika tahu Siwon sakit. Ada apa dengannya? Dulu, ketika masih berasama kami, Kim Kibum selalu menjadi orang terdepan yang memasang badan untuk merawat Siwon. Tentu saja dengan segala rasa khawatir yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Dia hanya belum terbiasa, Kyuhyun. Bawa dia ke rumah sakit," ku tertegun. Ucapannya tidak dapat kumengerti. Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu?" Sekali lagi Kibum menghela napasnya dengan berat, lalu menghembuskannya kasar. Aku mengerti. Pasangan itu sedang bermasalah.

"Hubungan kami telah berakhir," jawabnya lirih. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat mendengarnya. Pasangan yang terlihat sangat sempurna itu telah berakhir. Haruskah aku merasa senang, karena dengan begitu aku bisa memulai usahaku untuk menarik perhatiannya? Tidak. Mata tajam yang selalu ia tunjukkan itu kini melemah. Tidak memancarkan kekuatan sama sekali. Jadi, aku tidak mungkin berbahagia di atas penderitaannya.

"Kenapa?" suaraku sedikit bergetar rupanya. Rasa sakit semakin menjalar melihatnya begitu kesakitan. Aku tahu. Aku mengerti. Kim Kibum sedang menahan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya.

Kim Kibum sangat mencintai Choi Siwon dan begitu sebaliknya. Aku tahu itu. Oleh karena itu pula aku memilih untuk menyimpan perasaan ini. Aku tidak ingin merasakan sakitnya sebuah penolakan.

Melihat betapa besarnya cinta yang mengikat mereka, rasanya sulit untuk percaya bahwa hubungan pasangan sempurna itu berakhir. Kim Kibum selalu ada untuk Choi Siwon. Choi Siwon selalu menjadi pelindung nomor satu seorang Kim Kibum. Lalu, apa yang terjadi?

Kibum masih bungkam. Apakah pertanyaanku terlalu lancang?  
>"Aku akan kembali ke LA. Ayah memintaku untuk menggantikan kedudukannya dan," Kibum menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia menunduk dalam.<p>

Ya Tuhan. Kenapa tidak kau biarkan mereka saja? Orang yang kucintai ini sangat mencintai Siwon. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya penuh kesakitan seperti ini.  
>Diam-diam aku meremas kuat tanganku sendiri agar dapat menunjukkan wajah tenang sebaik mungkin. Pengalihan. Ya, untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang menjalar dalam hatiku.<p>

"Dan?" Aku sungguh tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat itu.  
>"Aku akan menikah dengan putri dari rekan bisnisnya," ini lebih menyakitkan dari waktu itu, ketika dengan wajah bahagia yang terlihat jelas, Kibum dan Siwon mengumumkan hubugan mereka di hadapan kami semua.<p>

Ini terlalu menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan. Kim Kibum akan kembali ke LA. Itu artinya, aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya di layar televisi hanya untuk melepas rindu. Lebih parahnya, dia akan menikah dengan seorang perempuan. Wajar jika Siwon sakit karenanya. Aku juga sakit, Siwon.

"Paman Kim ternyata seorang penganut aliran konservatif," Kibum tersenyum sinis. "Kau juga penganut konservatif. Aku pikir aliran itu sudah tidak ada di Amerika,"

"Cukup, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya," dia menggeram. Tangannya yang berada di atas meja terkepal begitu kuat. Aku tahu aku keterlaluan, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Lebih baik dia bertahan di sini bersama Siwon. Meskipun akan sangat menyakitkan, kepergiannya akan terasa lebih menyakitkan. Setidaknya, jika ia tetap tinggal, aku masih dapat melihat senyum mematikannya.

"Sama dengan kau yang tidak tahu betapa menderitanya Siwon. Suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi, harus beradu dengan kesakitan dalam hatinya," Kibum menunduk.  
>"Sampaikan permohonan maafku padanya dan beritahu Siwon bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Namanya, tidak akan pernah tergantikan," haruskah sejelas itu Kibum mengatakannya?<p>

Mendengar kalimat cinta yang keluar dari mulutnya langsung ternyata sangat menyakitkan. Saraf-saraf di otakku seperti telah kehilangan fungsinya. Aku bahkan tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Perkataannya tanpa sengaja telah menamparku.

Hingga sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahuku, aku baru sadar bahwa Kim Kibum telah benar-benar akan pergi. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu berucap sesuatu yang tidak ingin kudengar sama sekali, "selanat tinggal".

Kibum benar-benar telah pergi dan aku akan kembali menyembunyikan rasa cinta ini seumur hidup. Menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam. Lukaku bahkan tidak pernah sembuh dan beberapa saat yang lalu lukaku bertambah.

Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu, Kim Kibum? Di sini sangat sakit.

Sial. Aku laki-laki dan baru saja air mata mengalir dengan begitu lancangnya. Lebih sialnya lagi, air mata ini sulit untuk dihentikan. Benar-benar sakit.

Apakah kita merasakan sakit yang sama, Siwon? Orang yang sama-sama kita cintai, akan menikah. Orang beruntung itu bukan salah satu dari kita.

Seharusnya aku sudah kebal. Sejak delapan tahun yang lalu aku selalu merasakan sakit itu. Aku rasa akan tidak apa-apa jika aku tetap merasakan sakit ini semur hidupku karena aku sudah berjanji. Aku tidak akan pernah mencintai orang lain selain Kim Kibum. Meskipun akan sangat menyakitkan.

END

_What do you guys think about this story? There isn't a feel, is it? It is my first time I create about _KiHyun_. So, I needs your review^^ Thank you._


End file.
